We Got Lucky
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Another one back to the beginning. *Warning* It does start out with Andy and Nick but DOES NOT last long. It is McSwarek all the way. I'm going to leave it open because there may be something to add later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was requested by McSwarekLove... I know I don't say it enough so here goes... THANK YOU to everyone that reads and reviews. It means a lot when I see how much you all enjoy these. A special thanks to RBFan4Ever for being an awesome friend, the other half of my brain, and for taking a look at these to let me know my errors. I have a lot of regulars that are about to get a shout out. RBFan4Ever (of course), jh126, kate1701, Vee, edge15684, GoggieB, BekaRoo, Wren, Lindap and there's more. If I didn't add you I apologize. I am still forever grateful for your support though. **_

Andy was standing at the parts counter practically in tears. "Ma'am, I'm really sorry. I don't really know much about cars." 

She threw her hands up. "Why are you working at an auto parts store then?"

He shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "I needed a job. What about your husband or boyfriend?"

Andy laid her head down on the counter. "No husband and my _boyfriend _is clearly not Mr. Fix It otherwise I wouldn't be here."

She heard a voice behind her. "What seems to be the problem Mike?"

Mike smiled and nodded at the guy behind her. "Hey Sam! This young lady seems to be having car issues."

She turned to see this dark haired stranger and he held out his hand. "I'm Sam. Maybe I can help?"

Her tear filled doe eyes made his heart shudder. She wiped away a tear as she shook his hand. "Only if you know how to fix cars."

He smiled and his dimples made her heart skip. "It's your lucky day..."

She was still slowly shaking his hand. "Andy."

He nodded towards the door. "It's your lucky day Andy. Come on." She led him to her car. "What's going on with it?"

She popped the hood. "It's been chugging for a couple of days and today it started sputtering. I barely made it in here before it died."

He slipped off his jacket and asked her to try to crank it. He checked out a few things and when he looked at her with a smile she looked hopeful. "It's your air filter. I could change it in ten minutes."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you so much."

She bought the part and he grabbed tools out of his truck. "Where were you headed?"

She couldn't say why but she felt easy around him. "I was on my way to my best friend's house." She watched as he quickly changed things out. "You're pretty good with those things."

He shrugged, a smile playing at his lips. "Been working on cars since I was a kid. I was told it would keep me out of trouble."

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

He nodded and smiled. His dimples were beautiful. "Most days anyway." He wiped his hands off and closed the hood. "What about you? What kept you out of trouble?"

She blushed a little and smiled. "My dad."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Sam finally said. "Umm. Could I buy you a coffee?"

She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I umm...I'd really like to buy you one, to say thank you but..."

He nodded in understanding. "You have a boyfriend." She nodded. "He's a lucky man." She looked at him funny. "You're a beautiful woman." She hid her face and shook her head. "Yeah. You really are."

Andy looked up at him, her heart fluttering. _Why couldn't Nick make her feel this way?_ "_Sam_..."

He shook it off. "It's ok." He held out his hand and she shook it. "It was really nice to meet you Andy."

She wanted to know more about this stranger but she couldn't. "If things were different I'd say yes." He completely understood. "Thank you so much for helping me."

He left with a smile and a nod. Andy finally made it to Traci's and Nick was waiting. Even though Andy was smiling Traci knew she wasn't happy to see him. It was supposed to be girl's night. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

He met her halfway and kissed her cheek as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I was close by and wanted to see you." He looked her over, could tell she was upset. "Are you ok?"

She sighed and shrugged. "My car finally died."

He hugged her. "I'm sorry babe. I swear I'll start taking classes so I can fix it next time. How'd you get here?"

Traci saw the faint hint of a smile as she said. "Luckily it happened in the Canadian Tire lot and a guy inside fixed it."

Nick didn't even notice the somewhat dreamy look Andy had. Traci could see she needed to talk though. She stood up and walked over to Nick pushing him towards the door. "Ok lover boy. It's girl's night and you certainly don't fit in that category. You can see her tomorrow or something."

Nick knew not to even try to argue with Traci. "Ok. Ok." He kissed her. "Call me tomorrow."

As soon as he was gone Traci poured her a glass of wine and said. "Ok. Spill. "

She laughed and shook her head. Her best friend was going to be a hell of a detective. "God Trac! He. Was. Gorgeous. But not typically gorgeous, he was bad boy kind of gorgeous. He had dark unruly hair, deep chocolate eyes and dimples. My God! He's older than us, a little shorter than Nick but he's more fit."

Traci laughed the whole time. "Geez dude! One look and you got it BAD."

Andy sighed reluctantly nodding. "When we shook hands..." She thought back to it. "It was like he shocked me."

She frowned and Traci said. "What's wrong?"

Andy chugged the rest of her wine. "Nick. I'm a horrible person because I have Nick and all I can think about is Sam after one meeting."

Traci knew pretty quickly that things weren't going to last with Andy and Nick. "Sweetie, Nick's a great guy but even _you _said there's something missing. You're not a horrible person, you're just being honest with yourself. As much I love Dex and want Leo to have his family, there's no spark. Now Jerry?" Both women laughed. Jerry Barber was an instructor at the police academy. Traci let him chase her for about a week before she said yes. "_He _makes me tingle." She put her hand on Andy's. "You deserve to be happy." They didn't talk about it anymore.

When Sam left the parts store he went to Oliver's to change his oil. Oliver could tell something was going on but as usual Sam wouldn't talk.

A week later Andy was in the Tim's by her house when she heard. "Are you stalking me?"

She turned around to see those chocolate eyes. She raised an eyebrow and fought back a smile as she said. "Hmm. I should be asking you that since YOU are behind ME."

He bit back a smile and nodded. "Fair enough." They stared at each other for a few seconds. "How's the car?"

She blinded him with her smile. "Running great. Thank you again." He shrugged. "Let me buy you a coffee."

He cocked his head to the side. "Now you want to have coffee with me?"

She blushed and he thought it was beautiful. "Actually I have somewhere to be but I'd still like to buy you a coffee."

He let her and they parted ways. Sam had never been so taken by a woman before. He caught himself thinking about her during parade. Oliver and Jerry elbowed him. "Snap out of it."

He glared at them but turned his attention back to Frank. He still wouldn't talk to them. There was no need to tell them about a woman he couldn't have. "When do we get to meet the woman that's making Jerry Barber smile all the time?"

Jerry chuckled. "Nice dodge buddy. Tonight at the Penny and she's bringing a friend."

Sam groaned. "Jer, I don't need _any _dating help."

He smiled and clapped him on the back. "She's cute Sammy and it wouldn't kill you." He finally agreed to go.

Traci spent all day trying to get Andy to go with her. "I have a date with Nick. Maybe we'll stop by afterwards though."

Sam stood at the table with his two best friends ready to meet this mystery woman. When Jerry smiled he knew his new girlfriend was there. He saw the bleached blonde beside her. "Really Jerry?"

He shook his head. "That's _a_ friend but not _the_ friend and you definitely don't want that one. She's a Peck."

Sam scoffed. "Jesus, how many are there?"

Jerry laughed. "Be thankful that she's the last. And believe me, she KNOWS she's one."

Sam liked Traci; she was good to and good for Jerry. He stayed for two drinks then went home. All he could think about was the brunette beauty named Andy.

Andy found herself looking for Sam everywhere she went but she never saw him. Things with Nick still weren't going like she thought they should or hoped they would. He was a nice guy but there was definitely no spark. He felt more like a brother.

Graduation was a week away and she just tried to focus everything on that. She'd figure out what to do about Nick once she got settled in her division. Graduation went smoothly and Andy was placed at 15 Division, the same place her dad had worked. Traci, Nick, Chris, Dov, and Gail were all assigned there as well. They'd all bonded at the academy and were excited about working together. Traci was even more excited because she was assigned to the division Jerry worked in.

They had to get through their initiation at the Penny before they could actually start working. Andy was so overwhelmed by the night and happy that she was finally doing what she wanted to do. The drinks flowed freely all night, especially for Gail who got out of her cuffs before anyone else. Everyone felt like it should've been Andy but she didn't care.

Oliver and Jerry begged Sam to come to the Penny for the rookie's initiation but he begged off. "Sorry brothers, just not in the mood tonight." His thoughts were on a brunette he hadn't seen in weeks.

Jerry tried with. "Traci's friend will be there. She's really cute." He didn't know she had a boyfriend.

He shook his head. "Another day buddy." With that he left and spent the night on his sofa nursing a tumbler of scotch, thinking about Andy. He didn't even have a last name to find her with.

Andy kept her drinking to a minimum so she wouldn't be hung over on her first day. She was up early and waiting outside for Traci and Nick when they pulled up. Nick kissed her cheek and Traci shook her head. She knew Andy wasn't happy and couldn't figure out why she was still doing this. The rest of their friends were waiting when they pulled up. They all changed and charged into the Parade room taking seats at the front.

Sam walked in the back and stood with Jerry and Oliver. Oliver was beaming like a fool. "We've really got a good group this time, _two_ legacies."

Sam furrowed his brow. "Two? I know Peck is one. Who is the other?"

Oliver opened his mouth to answer when Frank walked in. "Good morning coppers! We have a new round of rookies, so T.O.'s I hope you're ready. Staff Sergeant Boyko will be late so I will start out here. Diaz, you're with me. Collins and Epstein you're on desk, Peck you're with Williams, Epstein with Shaw, McNally with Swarek and Nash you're with the D's today."

Traci nudged Andy and whispered. "_Swarek is Jerry's friend I was telling you about._"

Andy hissed back. "_Traci! I'm with Nick."_

She huffed and whispered. "_He's a good guy Andy but he doesn't make you happy. You deserve to be happy."_

Sam perked up a little and whispered to Oliver. "_McNally? As in..."_

Oliver nodded and whispered. "_Tommy's kid. They say she's something."_

Jerry whispered too. _"And she's Traci's friend that we've been telling you about."_

Sam groaned and shook his head. Frank was finishing up Parade. "Alright everyone. Serve, protect, and watch your partner's back. Dismissed."

Everyone started clearing out. Andy grabbed her things and followed Traci. "He's really _cute_." Andy rolled her eyes as she tucked her phone in her pocket.

Jerry smiled and winked as Traci walked up. "Officer Nash."

Traci rolled her eyes. "Detective Barber. Officer Shaw." She looked at Sam. "Officer Swarek, this is my best friend Andy McNally."

Andy looked up at the same time Sam did and they both smiled. "Sam?"

He felt his heart thunder out of his chest. "Andy?"

Traci looked between the two. "Oh! My god! You're..." Andy glared, begging her not to finish her sentence. "Sam with the dark hair, chocolate eyes, and dimples? How the hell did I not know that?"

Sam smiled and Andy sighed. "So much for being a detective." Traci gasped and elbowed her.

Jerry spoke up. "Will someone please explain?"

Sam kept his eyes on Andy. "I umm...I met Andy a few weeks ago." He looked to Oliver. "The day I did your oil change." He looked back to Andy and held out his hand. "Sam Swarek."

She blushed a little and shook his hand. "Andy McNally."

Their friends watched on as they stared at each other. Oliver finally said. "Ok. So...I think we should head out."

Nick walked up and put his arm around Andy. "Hey! You ready for your first day?" Nick hadn't noticed the exchange between Sam and Andy. He held out his hand to Sam. "I'm Nick Collins." He kissed Andy's temple. "Take care of her for me sir?"

Sam swallowed hard and nodded. "Sure thing."

Nick walked out to the coffee station as everyone else stood staring. Oliver finally spoke up. "We really should get going."

After making their coffees they all walked out to the cruisers and parted ways. He held up the keys. "Wanna drive?"

Andy beamed and nodded. He tossed the keys and she climbed behind the wheel. "Thank you."

Sam couldn't stop smiling. "No problem." They drove around for a while, Sam giving her directions of where to go. He kept the whole day about work. She wasn't sure what to think about his behavior. Shift was over and they were back at the barn. "You going to the Penny?"

She nodded. "You?"

He smiled big, his killer dimples appearing. "Yep." He waited until they got to the locker room doors. "Maybe umm...maybe I could buy you a drink? You know, just to say welcome to 15. I know you have a boyfriend so..."

She looked around and sighed. "I'm really sorry Sam."

He shrugged and smiled. "It's ok. It is what it is. But I'd still like to buy you a drink. _Both _of you."

He smiled and left her to change. A little while later he watched as Andy and Traci joined their friends. Sam and Jerry joined Oliver at the bar. He stood where he had a direct visual line to Andy.

Oliver clapped him on the back. "So that's what you were keeping from us all these months?" Sam nodded. "What are you going to do?"

He never expected to see her again much less like this. "Nothing much I can do brother. She has a boyfriend." Sam waved Liam over and ordered shots of tequila for the table. Jerry ordered Traci a drink as well and they followed him over to the rookie table. He sat the tray down. "For your first day at 15. No one got hurt so that's worth celebrating."

Everyone picked up their shots. "Thank you." He picked up his own and they clinked glasses before throwing back the tequila.

The guys easily joined in the conversation. Andy had another beer then said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She looked to Sam. "Thanks for the drink."

He nodded as he watched Nick get his jacket and follow her out. Traci waited until it was just her and Sam. "She really likes you."

He smiled weakly. "Doesn't matter though. She's with him."

She nodded. "Yeah. I've known Andy for a really long time and I'm not sure why she's doing this."

He sighed and finished his drink. "Still doesn't matter. See ya Nash." She watched as he walked out.

Sam made a decision that night that he would keep a personal distance from Andy. She was everything he never knew he wanted but he wasn't a relationship wrecker.

Andy couldn't sleep that night thinking about Sam and Nick. Nick really was a great guy but there was no spark. When they met at the academy she thought he was cute and sweet. It's been three months and they hadn't even slept together yet. Sam was a complete mystery to her but she felt a connection like she never had before.

The weeks passed and her partnership with Sam became stronger. He always kept it professional even though it took everything he had. Things with Nick started going downhill fast. He wasn't impressed with the bond she was forming with Sam.

Frank had sent them all to a club to help with crowd control. Nick was the only rookie that wasn't there, having been put on desk for the day. Sam showed up late with Oliver, they just wanted to check on everyone. He teased Andy about being in charge as she talked with a young girl.

Kate had asked Andy if she could get her in the right line because she had been in the wrong one. Andy was pulling back the barricade to let her in when she asked about Sam. "He your boyfriend?"

All she could think was _I wish_ but said. "No. He's my training officer."

The young girl smiled and twirled around. "Had a lab partner like that once. He..."

Her voice was cut off by a gunshot and Andy felt hot wetness on her cheek. Everything was in slow motion, she saw something flash against the building and when she turned back she felt like she was hit by an invisible fist as she went tumbling backwards.

Sam had walked around to the side of the building to look for Oliver when he heard the shots. He ran back around and saw Andy lying on the ground next to the girl she had been talking to seconds before. By the time he made it to her Oliver was kneeling beside the other girl, barking out orders. He jumped over her and dropped beside Andy. She was flailing and gasping as he ripped her vest open. His heart had stopped but now was thundering as he grabbed her hands. "Andy! Andy!" She was still fighting. He cupped her face. "Andy! You're ok. You took it in the vest." She finally focused on his eyes. "You're ok." She slowly nodded as he yelled into his radio. "Shots fired! Club Supernova! Officer down! I repeat officer down!" She was sobbing now and his heart was breaking. "It's going to be ok. Just breathe. I gotta go be the boss right now."

She gripped his hands tighter. "Sam!"

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I promise I'm _not_ leaving you." Gail dropped down beside her. "Peck is here, ok?" She nodded. "I'll be back. I promise."

He left her to get the scene under control as more help arrived. It was a while before he was able to see her. Once Frank arrived he took over control of the scene and Sam waited outside the communications truck, jumping everytime he heard the door open. Finally she emerged and he took her by the arm as he led her around to the back of the truck.

He finally felt like he could breathe. "Are you ok?"

She started rambling as he backed her against the truck and his hands wandered over her. "It hurts so much. A bruise is forming already. Sam, I was so scared..." He cut her off with a kiss.

She hadn't expected it to happen but her arms snaked around his neck as their lips met. She had never felt this much passion for or from anyone in her life. It was brief but searing. He pulled back. "Shit! Andy, I'm so sorry. I..."

He walked away leaving her dazed and confused about what had happened. She couldn't even find her voice to stop him. She pulled herself together as best she could and walked back around to find Nick waiting. He didn't look happy but she chalked it up to concern for her being shot. He offered her a ride back to the barn and they rode in silence.

She scanned the lot for Sam's cruiser and saw it. They really needed to talk about what happened. Nick helped her inside. "I'll be right here."

She thanked him and went to shower and change, her thoughts on Sam. Sam sat at his desk and watched as she walked in with Collins. He had crossed the line at the scene and hoped she would forgive him. Collins looked to the bullpen and looked angry when he locked eyes with him. He brushed it off and tried to concentrate on his paperwork.

Andy finally appeared almost an hour later. He'd been shot before so he knew she must have had a hard time changing. Nick appeared and looked angrier than before. He watched as she smiled weakly at him.

She was in so much pain she didn't know how she was going to sleep through the night. She could sense something was wrong with Nick but definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with it. She saw Sam watching when she walked out. Nick looked to Sam then to her. "Nothing's going on my ass."

She was confused. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head. "I saw you two at the scene Andy. I came to see you because I was worried and I find you lip locked with your training officer!"

Sam could tell things were getting heated, he moved closer in case she needed him. Andy held up her hands. "Nick...please."

He held up a hand. "No! You don't get to act like nothing happened Andy. I saw you with your arms around him."

Sam finally made his way over. "Look Collins, I..."

Nick turned a hard glare on Sam. "Shut up. I saw it the first day but I tried to tell myself that I was wrong. I..." He threw his hands up. "You know what?" He turned to Sam. "She's all yours."

Andy couldn't even find the energy to argue with him. She was in too much pain. Sam felt like an ass. "Andy, I'm so sorry. I never meant..."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she shook her head. "Not your fault Sam." She smiled weakly. "I haven't been in it for a while." She leaned back against the wall and held her side. "Is Traci back?" He shook his head. "Damn it." She started to cry. "I just want to go home."

He could care less what anyone would think. "Come on." He took her bag and wrapped an arm around her for support.

Andy shook her head. "You don't have to Sam."

He sighed as he led her out. "Above all else McNally, you're my partner. You _always_ have your partners back."

She didn't argue anymore. He stopped to get her pain meds and some food before he took her home. He got her settled. "I know you have the rookies but if you need me, call me."

He kissed the top of her head and turned to leave. Andy grabbed his wrist. "Sam, what happened with Nick wasn't your fault. I should've ended it a while ago."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Get some rest McNally."

He prepared himself for hostility from the other rookies when he went to work the next day but it never happened. As a matter of fact, Nash and Peck wouldn't stop smiling at him. He could only assume that Andy had told them everything that had happened.

Oliver and Jerry had caught the death glares from Collins and when Frank partnered them Oliver took him instead. "You _will_ tell us what happened though."

He could only nod as he left with Nash for the day. She thought Sam was a great guy, that's why she had been trying to set them up. "Have you talked to her?"

He shook his head. "Thought it would be best not to."

Traci could tell he was beating himself up over it. "Sam, she wasn't happy with him. Andy's the type that..." She sighed. "She didn't exactly have the best role models for relationships growing up. She tends to try too hard to make things work. She thinks that if she hangs in there things will develop like they're supposed to." He nodded as she talked. "She really likes you Sam and it's pretty obvious you like her too. I know you're a good guy but don't leave her waiting too long."

He scoffed. "Good guys don't kiss other men's girlfriends Nash." She opened her mouth to say something else and he shook his head. "Don't Nash. Just let it go."

Nothing else was said about Andy. He found himself picking up his phone several times during the week to text or call her see how she was but never followed through. He was on his second scotch a few days after she had been shot when Oliver clapped him on the back. "You know, you're not usually sunshine and rainbows buddy but the last few days you've been worse. What's going on?"

He threw back the rest of his drink and ordered another. "I kissed Andy."

Oliver smiled and clapped him on the back. "Sammy! That's gre..." Sam glared at him. "What?"

He chugged back some of his beer. "Really Ollie?" Oliver shrugged, looking confused. "She has a boyfriend."

He'd heard the news through Epstein a few days ago. "Not anymore."

He growled. "Shaw!"

Oliver held up his hands. "Easy buddy. You know it really isn't your fault right?" Sam shook his head. "Look Sammy, from what _all_ of the rookies say, it was just a matter of time. Collins is a great guy but you could tell she wasn't happy with him. Have you even talked to her?" He shook his head. "That's a shame." He was about to pull a card that would get to Sam. "Her partner needs her." He walked off to leave Sam staring at him.

He was lost in thought when he heard that familiar laugh. He looked up to see her at the rookie table hugging her friends. Collins was the only one missing. He'd taken up a spot on the other side of the bar. Andy saw Sam the moment she walked in. Her heart thundered. She hadn't heard from him since the day he dropped her off. She understood but it still hurt. After a few minutes she followed Traci to the bar to get a drink.

Traci had to get these two talking. She liked Nick and she didn't want him to get hurt but Andy was her best friend. If it weren't for her she would never have given in to Jerry. "Hey Sam!"

He had seen them walking over to the bar. He wasn't going to be rude. "Nash." He gave Andy a pained smile. "McNally." Luckily Jerry and Oliver joined them, relieving some of the tension. He couldn't help himself. "How are you feeling?"

She looked sad when she said. "Honestly?" He frowned and nodded. "It still hurts some. I umm...Am I not your partner anymore?"

Sam looked at her funny. "What?"

She sat down next to him. "The day I got shot you said _you always have your partners back._ Am I not your partner anymore?"

He sighed and scrubbed his hand across his face. "It's not that simple Andy. I..."

She put her hand on his arm. "It _is_ that simple Sam. You had absolutely _nothing_ to do with Nick and I breaking up. We were never going to make it and I was too scared of being alone to tell him. I just need everything to be ok with us when I come back."

Sam turned to face her. "Andy, I'm sorry. And of course you're still my partner. I just...I felt like I should give you some space."

She smiled a little. "I don't do time and space very well Sam. " She nudged him with her shoulder. "See you in a few days partner."

He chuckled as he watched her walk away. "See you."

Three days later she was back at work and they were back on the streets together.


	2. Chapter 2

As weeks passed their relationship grew more. Sam was trying to be respectful to Nick but he was tired of waiting; he wanted Andy and she wanted him. After a lot of prodding from their friends he finally asked her out.

They were at the Penny after shift one night and she walked up beside him. He didn't have to look to know she was there. "McNally."

He turned to find her smiling brightly. "Sir."

He chuckled as he bit the inside of his cheek. "How ya doin?"

She giggled and shook her head. "We just spent 10 hours together Sam. You _know_ how I'm doing. What's going on?"

He ordered them drinks and nodded to the empty seat beside him. "Join me?" She happily obliged. "So I was wondering if you'd let me take you out to dinner this weekend?"

Her smiled could've lit up the bar. "Thought you'd _never_ ask." He shook his head and smiled. They shared another drink before she let him drive her home.

Their date went well; he took her out to a nice Italian restaurant and then they took a walk around Cherry Beach. The night ended with a little make out session on her sofa. Andy tried her best to get him to stay but he wanted to do things right with them.

Sam groaned when he saw Callaghan walk in one morning. _"Wonderful."_

Luke had always liked Shaw and Barber but Swarek was an ass. "Guys." He nodded.

Oliver was the only one that could tolerate the blonde detective. "Callaghan, what brings you back here?"

He smiled smugly. "A new tip on the Zoe Martinelli case." He looked around. "I hear we have a new round of rookies."

Oliver scoffed, typical Callaghan. "Yep. Six of them."

He was still looking around when he said. "Any cute ones?"

Jerry and Sam stiffened until Oliver said. "Collins and Diaz seem to be popular."

Luke smiled and clapped him on the back. "Thanks buddy. I'll check them out in Parade."

Jerry was able to hold his laugh until Luke walked away. "That was cruel brother."

Oliver shrugged and smiled. "He shouldn't be such an ass." He could see Sam was still glaring at the blonde detective. "Sammy, relax buddy. Andy only has eyes for you."

He looked to his best friend. "I know. I just don't want him harassing her."

Jerry clapped him on the back. "She's a tough one brother. It'll be ok."

Sam knew Andy could take care of herself but Callaghan was a sleaze and he didn't like the idea of him getting anywhere near her. "Yeah. You're right. We should probably get to Parade."

Andy was standing at the back with Traci when they walked in. "Hey!"

He couldn't hold back the smile. "Hey! You ready for today?"

She gave him a serious look. "I was born ready." He rolled his eyes and she busted out laughing. "Yes sir. I'm ready. Are you?"

He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her eyes dance. "Always ready for a day on the streets with you McNally."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "You're so full of it."

He tried to look offended but couldn't. "That hurts McNally."

Frank walked in. "Alright coppers!" Everyone got quiet and took their seats. "As you all know, we are heading into a busy holiday weekend. The roads are going to be busy so we're going to set up around town to remind everyone to be safe. Also we have a returning detective, Luke Callaghan." Luke smiled and waved. "He'll be working out of 15 on a new lead on the Zoe Martinelli case. For the rooks, Officer Zoe Martinelli was a rookie _here _two years ago, she was murdered, and her killer hasn't been found yet. Detective Callaghan has been working hard on this case. With this new lead I will be loaning out two rookies to help." As much as he'd love to not put McNally with Callaghan he knew she'd be one of the best. "Officer's Diaz and McNally, you'll be assisting. Peck, you're with Swarek, Nash with Williams, Collins with Shaw and Epstein you're with me today. Serve, protect, and let's solve the Martinelli case."

As soon as Sam heard Andy's name he tensed. Andy nudged him a little and raised an eyebrow. He shook it off and half smiled. Luke knew immediately who McNally was when he saw Swarek's reaction. He smiled, knowing he was going to get to him. They were dismissed and he watched the two of them leave for coffee.

Luke walked up and wedged himself between Andy and Sam, holding out his hand. "Hi! I'm Luke Callaghan."

Andy heard Sam growl and saw the looks on Oliver and Jerry's faces. She didn't know what the story was but she could see Sam was pissed. She looked at his hand then looked up at him. "Andy McNally."

Oliver snickered as Luke looked surprised. "Are you Tommy's daughter?" Andy nodded. "He's a great guy. I worked with him when I first started."

Andy nodded. "Thank you." She reached around him to Sam and Oliver with coffee's then grabbed her own. "I'll be there in a few minutes detective. Excuse me." She stepped around him and over to Sam. "I'll walk out with you guys?"

Sam smiled at Callaghan and nodded to Andy. "Sure." He clapped Callaghan on the back. "Have a good day buddy." Andy took his hand as they walked out.

Every holiday weekend the guys had to work, Zoe always cooked for them. Oliver opened his door and said. "Hey McNally! What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

It was just her and her dad usually but he was on a sober retreat. "Nothing. My dad's not in town so..." She shrugged.

He smiled and pulled out his phone. "Great! Well I mean..." He waved his hand. "...anyway. You and the other rookies are coming to my house tomorrow for dinner." Andy didn't have time to protest. "Hey darlin! Is it too late to add 6 more to tomorrow?" He nodded as he listened. "Didn't think so. Ok. Love you. Bye." He hung up. "Dinner will be after shift."

Andy was surprised. "You don't have to do that sir. I don't want to impose."

He scoffed and waved her off. "Nonsense! Zoe always makes enough food for an army. Doesn't she Sammy?"

He had wanted to ask her to go with him but wasn't sure how it would go over. "Yeah. Tons of food. She sends me home with leftovers for a week."

Oliver left them to talk. Andy looked unsure. "I'll umm...I'll turn him down after work. I don't want to be in the way."

He cupped her face. "Don't. I _want_ you there. I was going to ask you but I didn't know if it would be...I don't know ...too soon or whatever." She smiled and kissed him. "So is that a yes?" She nodded and he kissed her. "Great! Now go give GQ hell today."

She laughed and raised an eyebrow. "GQ?"

He smirked. "You'll see." They kissed again and he left.

Sam was right, she did see. The blonde detective was all smiles and _charm_ all day. Andy was so glad that Chris had been there with her. She saw Sam come in so she packed up for the night and went to change. When she walked out he was waiting. "Hey!"

Sam pulled her into a hug. "Hey yourself! How was your day?"

She nuzzled into his neck. "Good. Yours?"

He kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. "_I missed my partner_. Peck is a pain in the _ass._ God! She thinks she's entitled."

Andy couldn't help but laugh because it was true but Gail was a good friend too. "Be nice. When she isn't at work she's not so bad."

Sam laughed and pulled her back. "_Not so bad_ isn't exactly outstanding praise McNally." He took her bag. "Come on. Let's go get a drink."

They walked into the Penny a few minutes later and were surprised at the decoration change. The day before the place had been covered in Thanksgiving decorations and now they were replaced with Halloween. Liam had put out flyers on the tables to advertise a costume party.

Andy was practically bouncing up and down. Sam shook his head. "Why am I not surprised that you're excited about this?"

She smiled and shrugged. "I've always loved Halloween. You're not?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "Hell no. People are crazy enough without a day giving them permission."

He felt her slump against him. "Oh. Ok."

They'd only been dating a few weeks so he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do here. If he followed Oliver's rules he should do whatever it takes to make Andy happy. Problem is, he _isn't_ a costume wearing kind of guy. He didn't have a chance to say anything else about it that night. She was back with Callaghan the next day on shift and he wasn't impressed. She was supposed to ride to the Shaw's with him but he was running late so he told her to go on with the other rookies.

He and Jerry showed up an hour after everyone else. Zoe greeted them with a hug. "Good to see you Sammy. You have to stop being a stranger."

He kissed her cheek. "Good to see you too Zo. Thanks for doing this for us."

She led them into the kitchen. "You know I can't let you guys go hungry. And we _are_ family." They stopped in the dining room where everyone was. He immediately saw Andy and smiled. Jerry made his way to Traci quickly and Zoe smiled. "Ollie told me about you guys. I'm so happy for you." She looked back to Sam. "He said you were seeing someone too, a bit of a handful but good for you."

Oliver's jaw dropped as everyone busted out laughing. "Honey!"

She looked at him confused and shrugged. "What? I just want to know when I get to meet her."

Everyone looked to Andy as she raised her hand and waved. "Hi! I'm the handful."

Zoe turned five shades of red. "Oh! Shit! I am _so _sorry."

Sam was standing with Andy now and she shrugged. "It's ok. I _can_ be a handful I guess."

Oliver would spend _days_ apologizing for that one. The night turned out great. Everyone talked about the Halloween party. Oliver and Zoe were going. "Sammy, are you and McNally going?"

He groaned a little. "You _know_ how much I hate Halloween Shaw." Oliver laughed because _hate_ wasn't strong enough. "But if Andy wants to go then yeah. We'll be there." He saw Andy perk up. "But no promises on dressing up."

She was happy that he at least agreed to go. The rest of the night was spent with everyone talking about possible costumes. Andy, Gail, Traci and Noelle went shopping together and found the perfect outfits. The day of the party was there and it had been busy. Sam grumbled all day about it being the perfect example of why he hated it. Oliver and Zoe were going as Barney and Betty Rubble. Jerry was Zorro, Chris and Dov the Blues Brothers, and Nick went with the old standby of vampire. Frank had been at HQ all week and no one was sure if he'd even make it. The ladies sent the guys ahead to get a table while they changed.

Noelle stared at the costumes hanging on their lockers. "Are we sure we want to do this?"

Traci had done a lot of convincing to get her in it. "Absolutely! You can't back out now."

She shrugged and continued to look. "You don't think we're taking it too far?"

Gail was already getting dressed. "I told my mom and she thought it was great. Besides, it _is_ Halloween."

Andy had been quiet the whole time, thinking Noelle may be right. "You know what?" Everyone looked at her. "Gail's right. It's one night. We're supposed to have fun and be outrageous."

Noelle finally agreed and they all changed. Escaping the barn without being seen was going to be the hardest part. They snuck out a side door and walked the few blocks to the Penny. They all anticipated a rowdy response when they entered.

Sam and the guys were not so patiently waiting for the women to arrive. He was going crazy not knowing what she was wearing. He was sipping on his scotch when he heard the loudest uproar and everyone looking at the front door. He looked up to see Andy, Gail, Traci, and Noelle, each was dressed in a very tiny cop outfit complete with handcuffs, hat, aviators, and night sticks.

Sam nearly choked on his drink as the crowd cheered when they made their way in. He'd never seen her look so confident. She was without a doubt one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen but she never seemed to know it. They looked so serious as they waked up to the table. Frank had managed to make it and his mouth hung open like the others. He and Noelle had been friends for years but lately they were becoming more. Jerry already had Traci in his arms.

Sam stood up and smiled. "Wow! I think I might have to change my mind about Halloween." He pulled her against him. "Jesus McNally!" She smiled a little.

She pulled him in for a kiss and he moaned which made her smile. _"Glad you like it."_ She mumbled against his lips.

He shook his head. _"Love it. Sexy as hell." _

Soon the ladies were out dancing and Sam knew it was going to be a long night. He watched as she moved to the music. Andy finally took a break and joined him back at the table.

He had a beer waiting for her and she smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her cheek. "Anytime."

She looked at him seductively. "You takin me home tonight Swarek?"

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Absolutely. Any time you're ready."

She danced a few more songs before she made her way back to Sam. He welcomed her warm body against his. "Take me home _now_." She rubbed her body against his.

He groaned and held her still. "Andy!" He said warningly. "You keep doing that and we won't make it out of here."

She ran her hand down his chest and cupped his growing erection. "Fine with me."

He gasped and growled as she applied a little pressure. "_McNally!_"

She took his hand and led him towards the door, waving to their friends as they walked out. He pinned her against his truck and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Andy held on tightly to him as they frantically kissed. "Home. Please."

He did his best to get them there safely. Once they walked into Andy's place she pushed him back to the sofa and he fell back. She grabbed her stereo remote and started the music. Sam watched as she danced and stripped for him. "Jesus!"

Under her costume she wore a tiny black lace bra and thong set. She walked over and sat down straddling his lap. "I need you Sam."

He cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss; deep and searing. "Anything you want sweetheart."

She helped him out of his shirt. "You. Now."

He unclasped her bra and growled when he saw her beautiful bare breasts. He took his time with each one; gently squeezing, kissing, licking and sucking until he had her begging. He cupped her ass with one hand and grabbed her thong. "I'll buy you another one." He ripped it off.

Andy had his pants unbuckled and unzipped in seconds. She whimpered. "Need you."

He laid her back on the sofa as he rid himself of his jeans and boxers. "Need you too." He kissed her deeply as he buried himself inside her. "Jesus Andy!" They kissed passionately as he slowly moved inside of her. "You feel so good."

She wrapped herself around him and held him tight. "Oh! Sam!" She dug her nails into his back a little. "You. Are. Amazing."

She sent shivers through him as she met each of his thrusts. "So fuckin beautiful."

She finally convinced him to take her to her room. Sam stood up with her still wrapped around him and stumbled back to her room. "Let me Sam. Let me."

He lay back on the bed with her and let her take control. Andy had never been with a man like Sam before. He awakened feelings in her she never knew were there. She rocked her hips against him and gasped when he sucked on her hardened nipples. He felt her clench around him and flipped them over.

She made the most beautiful sounds and faces as she came. He slowly thrust into her. "That's it beautiful. God Andy!" He kissed her deeply. "You're so amazing."

She bit down and sucked on his neck. "I need you Sam. I need you to...to..." She cried out again as another orgasm rocked through her body and she felt Sam lose it too.

He groaned out her name as he thrust deeper and deeper in to her. "Fuck Andy!" He collapsed on top of her, completely spent. "Wow. That was..." He kissed her languidly as she nodded.

Andy had never felt anything so powerful. "It was _very_ wow."

Sam finally rolled off her and pulled her close against him. "Definitely my new favorite holiday."

They laughed as Andy swatted him. She had never been so comfortable in a man's arms before. When she sighed Sam cupped her chin and turned her to look at him. She smiled brightly and said. "I'm happy."

He kissed her softly as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Me too."

She cuddled even closer and rested her head on his chest. They talked for a while before falling asleep. Sam woke the next morning to something tickling his nose. He opened one eye to see Andy practically on top of him. He kissed the top of her head as he held her tighter. This feeling was something he'd never had before. He had dated a few women and knew that he had loved them but she was different. He knew he was _in love_ with Andy.

She felt Sam stir beneath her. She smiled at the thought that she had no desire to run from him. Sleeping over was not something she ever did. Of course they _were _in her apartment but she still didn't feel the anxiety that she normally would. She knew a while back how she felt about Sam. She'd loved a few men before but this was different. _ This_ was being _in love_. Sam consumed her thoughts every second of every day.

She ran her fingers lightly down his chest and stomach stopping just below his belly button. _"McNally!"_ Sam growled.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Are you ever going to call me Andy?"

He flipped them over and kissed her neck. He whispered huskily. "_Andy, sweetheart."_

She gasped as he slid into her and they made love again. They showered quickly and Sam made them breakfast before they left for work. When they pulled into the lot their friends were waiting. Sam took her hand and grabbed their bags as they met up with everyone. He was happy to hear that she was back on the streets with him because Callaghan was away for the day.

Christmas was quickly approaching and Sam had no idea what to get Andy. Andy was having the exact same problem. _What do you get a man who has everything or never wants anything? _She turned to Oliver and Jerry for help while Sam turned to Traci and Gail.

The one thing he was going to do was take her to meet Sarah. He hadn't told her when yet but she knew he wanted them to meet. Christmas was a big deal for Andy and he'd do anything to make her happy.

They were relaxing on her sofa one night. "I want to get a tree. If I find a place close by I can get Dov or Chris to help me carry it."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Why would you carry it when we have my truck?"

She looked surprised. "Well I just...I didn't think you'd..."

He looked a little hurt. "Sweetheart, Of course I would help you. Anything you want."

She practically pounced on him and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

She nearly drove him nuts that week with all of the decorations but she was happy and that made him happy. By the end of the week her tree and all of her decorations were up. Sam chuckled as he saw a stocking with his name on it hanging by hers.

She saw him looking at it and said a little shyly. "I hope you don't mind."

He hadn't done much celebrating when he was a kid and it just rolled over into adulthood. "It's great. I could get used to seeing that."

She blushed furiously and bounced on her toes. "Thank you for putting up with all of this. I know you don't really like any holidays but it means a lot to me."

He pulled her into a kiss, brushing his nose across hers. "I'd do anything for you Andy. Anything."

The week of Christmas she finally found his present. When she ran it by Oliver and Jerry they agreed it would be perfect. She even paid a little extra to have it delivered. Sam had also found her present. Everyone told him he was insane but she was going to love it. They finally had everything arranged. On the 23rd they'd all have breakfast at the Shaw's. They'd leave for Sarah's after they were finished; spend the night and most of Christmas Eve with her family. Then they'd spend Christmas at Andy's, just the two of them.

Breakfast at the Shaw's was great. They had such a great little family going. Andy was happy to see that Nick and Gail were dating and both were happy. They took their time getting to St. Catharines. Normally this sort of thing would terrify Andy to no end but she had talked to Sarah several times and was excited about the meeting.

Sam was excited for the two most important women in his life to finally meet. They had spoken several times and Sarah had already said she liked her. His family was great; they were warm and welcoming. He had a nephew, Carter 12 and a niece, Dani, 14. They loved their Uncle Sammy and grilled her like crazy. By the time they had to leave the next evening the kids were calling her Aunt Andy and begging them to stay.

They arrived back to Andy's late on Christmas Eve. Andy fell onto her sofa and sighed. Sam sat beside her and pulled her into his lap. "What do you say we order a pizza and just relax?"

She nodded as she nuzzled into him. "Sounds great to me."

An hour later they were curled up on her sofa eating and watching a non-Christmas movie. Sam played with her hair as they watched _Olympus Has Fallen. _ "You know the best thing about tomorrow?" She looked up, smiling. "We can sleep as late as we want."

She giggled and shifted a little, looking back at the screen. "Enjoy it now because when we have kids you know they're going to be like me about Christmas."

Sam's hand froze. "What?"

She turned to look at him and realized what she had said. "Oh...umm...I..." She sat up and tried to move away from him but he grabbed her and pulled her back. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

His dimpled smile stopped her. "You want to have kids with me?" His voice was full of awe.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Thought about it."

He practically dumped her on the floor when he jumped up. "Wait right here." He ran out to his truck and came back in with a box wrapped in red shiny paper with a silver bow.

Andy was sitting up now and she pointed at the box. "What is that?"

He smiled and sat down beside her again. "I know Christmas is tomorrow but..." He let out a long breath. "Just...here."

Andy took the box. "You want me to open it now?" He nodded. She opened the box, pulling back the white tissue paper and inside was a set of keys and what looked like a contract. "Sam?" She looked up and he was smiling.

He took her hand. "Andy, I love you. I know what I want and I want us, together, in the same house." He smiled. "Andy, will you move in with me?"

She could barely breathe. "You bought a house?" He nodded. "For us?" He nodded again. "Oh! God!"

His smile fell and he let go of her hand. "Too soon." He stood up and started pacing. "I get it."

"Sam!" He kept pacing. "Sam!" She jumped up and grabbed his arm. "Sam! Yes!"

He stopped and shook his head. "Don't Andy."

She stepped in front of him and cupped his face. "Sam, I love you too. It...this was just a surprise. I meant what I said about kids. I want them with you. I want it all; kids, the park on Sunday's, a real life _with you_."

Sam picked her up and spun her around as he kissed her. "Come on." He took her hand and led her out to his truck.

She watched as the streets flew by and she realized they were going to The Beaches. She smiled as she wondered how he knew this was her dream area to live in. "What about your house? We could've lived there."

He kissed her hand. "Not big enough for a family and I wanted some place that's _ours_."

That was good enough for her. They finally pulled in to a driveway. The house was beautiful; tucked in a corner, surrounded by trees, brick ranch. They walked up to the front door; Sam unlocked it and scooped Andy up in his arms. She squealed and protested. "Put me down!"

He chuckled as he carried her through the doorway. "Not a chance." He set her to her feet in the foyer. "You ready?" She nodded excitedly and let him lead her through the house. It was perfect. The living room and dining room were open and flowed right into the kitchen. The kitchen had a big breakfast bar and a butcher's block. She could picture them cooking together and their kids running around. The master bedroom was big with its own bathroom. There were three other bedrooms and one more bathroom. He led her back to the kitchen. "This is my favorite part." He opened the backdoor to the yard.

The deck spanned the whole back of the house and there was a pool. "Sam! This..." She looked up at him. "This is too much. There's _no way_ we can afford this."

He knew this was going to be an issue. "Sweetheart, it's not. It's fine. I promise." They had a long discussion about it and he finally convinced her that it really was ok. "We can move in anytime you want."

They walked around for little longer then went back to her place. She couldn't believe he bought a house. Now she was nervous about his present. They watched another movie then went to bed. She was so nervous she barely slept. Her phone beeped the next morning and it was a message letting her know that Sam's present was out front. She snuck out of bed and went to the kitchen to start coffee.

Sam felt the moment she was awake and he smiled. He quietly followed her into the living room and found her staring out the window. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "You ok babe?"

She melted back against him and sighed. "Great." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "Merry Christmas!"

He smiled as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." He mumbled against her lips. "I love you."

"Oh! Sam!" She kissed him deeply. "I love you too." They stayed locked in an embrace for a while. She finally pulled back breathless. "It's time for _your_ present." She took his hand. "Close your eyes?" He nodded and did as he was asked, trusting Andy completely. She led him out her front door. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Sam opened them to find a 1996 Harley Davidson Heritage Soft Tail sitting in front of her place. "Andy...it...how?"

She smiled and led him over to it. "It needs a little work but I know how much you love to fix things so..."

He was completely awe struck. "Andy it's beautiful." He took a few minutes to look at it. "You're insane."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This coming from the guy who bought _a house_?"

He chuckled and kissed her softly. "No regrets. Never with you."

She nodded. "None. Ever."

After breakfast Sam looked at the bike. "It's perfect. Doesn't need much work at all."

It took a little over a month to fully move into their new house. Valentine's Day was their first official day in and Sam had a big night planned for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Andy were on their way home from dinner, celebrating their first anniversary. Sam was kissing her hand when a car ran a light and he slammed on brakes. "Son of a bitch!" He looked to Andy. "You guys ok?"

Andy ran her hand across her swollen belly and nodded. "We're good." She looked down at her stomach. "Thankfully daddy has good reflexes."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Thankfully." Even though he had the right of way he looked both ways before he started through the light. His foot had barely touched the gas when a horn blared right before Sam saw lights and they felt a horrible jolt. He saw the 18 wheeler too late. It slammed into the back of his truck and sent them spinning out into traffic. There was nothing Sam could do but throw his arm out to brace Andy. Unfortunately the spin wasn't the only problem they would face. It hit a median and flipped three times before stopping against a lamp post.

Luckily people had seen it and called 911 already. Sam was barely conscience but all he could think about was Andy and their unborn child. She was knocked out and her head was bleeding. "Andy, sweetheart." He was hanging sideways, the truck having stopped on her side. "Andy! Come on babe."

He could already hear the sirens and wondered if any of their friends would be responding. Oliver's face was the first one he saw and he could tell it was bad. "Sammy, we're here. You guys are going to be fine." It was all he had not to throw up. He turned away as he spoke into his radio. "Dispatch this is 1509, officers involved in the accident. We need medics immediately. One is 7 months pregnant and trapped in an overturned vehicle."

Dispatch responded. "Copy. All units respond to assist with accident. Officers down. ETA on medics and Fire, 3 minutes."

Oliver turned back to see Sam's eyes closed. Dov was taping off the area as everyone else was arriving. Oliver pulled back the windshield as much as he could and reached in to Sam. "Hey buddy! He smacked him lightly on the face. "You still with me?"

Sam's eyes opened and he nodded. It was like a shock, he jumped and looked down. "Andy!" He fought with his seatbelt as he reached for her. "Andy sweetie! Come on."

She slowly stirred and whimpered. "_Sam?"_

Both Sam and Oliver sighed and shared a quick nervous smile. "I'm here. We're going to be ok."

Oliver was taking shaky breaths at seeing his brother and the love of his life in this mess. "Hey McNally! The hose monkeys are here and they're going to get you guys out. No worries, yeah?"

She slowly nodded as she began to cry. "It hurts Sam."

He had to fight back his own tears to keep her calm. "I know but it's going to be ok. I promise." Soon the medics and Fire department were there to get them out. They tried to get Sam out first but he fought with them. "Hell no! My wife is pregnant. She goes first."

They quickly realized there was no point in arguing so they went to work getting Andy out. He was fine until she raised her hands and she saw all the blood. His heart ripped open when she looked at him. "Sam!"

He gave her the most convincing look he could. "Everything is going to be fine. They're getting me out too and I'll be right there."

The medics carried Andy away as they quickly released Sam. He fought with them about treatment and lost. He was loaded up into another ambulance after Oliver promised to ride with Andy.

Andy was in and out of consciousness and begging for Sam when she could find her voice. "Sam! Please! Sam!"

Oliver's heart was breaking for her. "McNally! It's Oliver. Sam is right behind us. I promise you're not alone." He squeezed her hand. "You feel that?" She nodded slightly. "That's me and I'm _not _leaving you."

They finally pulled into the hospital and pulled Andy out. "We have a 30 year old female, approximately 7 months pregnant. She was the passenger in an overturned truck. Her BP is a little high, she had a head wound and she has vaginal bleeding."

Andy was rushed into the ER and the doctors went to work. She heard when Sam was brought in. "We have a 40 year old male, the husband from the car accident. His BP is stable and he has a broken arm."

Andy heard him yell. "My wife! Where is my wife? I need to see her!'

A nurse pulled back the curtain that separated them. "Right here Mr. Swarek. Your wife is right here." They moved Sam closer so he could take her hand.

He smiled as he gently squeezed her hand. "Hey beautiful!"

She squeezed back and whispered. "Hey!" She sniffled. "Are you ok?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah babe. I'm ok. You?"

She was about to nod when his heart monitor went crazy and his hand fell loose from hers. She let out a blood curdling scream as his doctors and nurses went to work on him. "Sam!"

All hell broke loose on both sides as the stress sent Andy's monitors into a frenzy. Their friends were informed that they would have to do an emergency C-section. Traci was Andy's emergency contact after Sam. "What? Why?"

The doctor tried to be as reassuring as possible. "Mrs. Swarek is losing a lot of blood and with the stress of seeing her husband we can't wait any longer."

She wrung her hands nervously. "And if you don't?"

He didn't want to do this but had to. "We could lose both of them."

All she could do was say ok. Oliver was outside Sam's room hearing news that his best friend had internal bleeding and needed surgery. All of their friends had soon gathered as they waited to hear.

_**Andy**_

_As she faded she remembered the day Sam proposed to her. It was Valentine's Day and just after he'd bought them a house for Christmas. It was a rare thing that they had separate days off but today was one of them. He took her out to breakfast then dropped her off at work. He promised he'd be there to pick her up and left her with a hot searing kiss. _

_Her day was busy but nothing could ruin the idea of a romantic night with Sam. When she stepped out of the Sally Port a limo was waiting. She laughed thinking it was Jerry for Traci. When the driver opened the door and called her name she froze. "Mr. Swarek sent me for you ma'am."_

_She was thanking her lucky stars that she brought her clothes with her. She climbed into the limo and settled in as he drove through the city. She was a little surprised when they pulled up to their home. He opened the door and Andy smiled as she saw the trail of rose petals and balloons to the backyard. She followed the trail and smiled as she saw the candle lit set up. He had the torches lit around the deck, there was a bouquet of red tulips on the table where he had set up for dinner, and soft music was playing. Andy made her way through the yard as Sam emerged from the house._

_He was dressed in a dark blue shirt and black pants. He had never looked more handsome. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as he took her in a tight embrace. "Hey sweetheart! You look amazing." They kissed softly._

_**Sam**_

_His life was flashing before his eyes. Every scene filled with the people he loved. Andy was the most prominent. She had changed his life in so many ways and he would never be able to thank her enough. The day he proposed to her was one of the best days of his life. He knew proposing on Valentine's was a little cheesy but he didn't care. He emerged from the house as she walked through the back gate. She was always the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but tonight she just glowed._

_He took her in his arms and held her tight. "Hey sweetheart! You look amazing."_

_She blushed as she cupped his face. "You look so sexy." She kissed him softly._

_Sam couldn't wait any longer. Hell! She was lucky he lasted this long, hadn't busted into the station and done it right there in front of everyone. "Andy, I love you so much." Before she realized the seriousness of his look he was down on one knee, putting a ring on her finger. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_Andy knew there was nothing she wanted more in the world than a life with him. She tugged on his arm. "Stand up babe." He looked a little confused but rose anyway. "Oh! Sam! I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've taught me how to love and trust, to give myself freely and unconditionally. Yes! I will marry you." He picked her up and spun her around as they kissed. _

Hours later Andy's eyes fluttered open and she felt someone holding her hand. "Sam?"

Traci held back a sob as she watched Andy's eyes open, calling her husband's name. "No sweetie. It's Traci."

Andy turned to see her best friend. "Traci? Where's Sam?"

Everyone had agreed to keep Sam's condition quiet. "He's just down the hall."

Her hand slid to her stomach and she felt nothing. "My baby!" She started to panic. "Traci! Where's my baby? What happened?"

Traci would've pushed the button for the nurse but Andy's panic set off alarms and they came running in. "Sweetie, she's ok. She's in her own room right now and they're looking after her."

Andy couldn't process what was going on. Traci talked the nurses out of knocking her out again. "What's going on Trac?"

She smiled weakly. "You and Sam were in an accident." Andy nodded as the memories came flooding back. "They had to do an emergency C-Section."

She nodded again, vaguely remembering something about it. "Sam? Where's Sam?" Another memory. "Is he...?" She began to sob. "Traci, is he...?"

Her heart was breaking for her best friend. "He...he's recovering." No one knew what was going to happen. The doctor's gave him a 50/50 chance. "He had internal bleeding and they had to do emergency surgery."

She could see it in her eyes. "Is he going to make it?"

Traci had never lied to Andy and she wasn't going to start now. "He's strong, has too much to live for not to sweetie."

Andy started to sit up and Traci held her back. "I need to see him. Please! Traci, if it were Jerry..."

She knew that nothing would keep her in her bed. She looked to the nurse and got a head nod. "Ok. But if you start feeling bad you _have_ to come back."

Andy nodded in agreement as the nurse and Traci helped her into a wheelchair. She was slowly wheeled to his room and gasped when she saw him; tubes and wires coming out of him. Oliver was by his bed and jumped up when she rolled in. "Andy! Oh! My God!" He hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "I wake up to find my baby gone and my husband is...is..."

Oliver wrapped her up in another hug. "Shh! He's going to make it Andy. He's strong and he has way too much to live for."

She finally nodded into his shoulder. "Thank you." He pushed her over to the bed and walked out with Traci. Andy took his hand in hers. "God Sam!" She reached up and caressed his face. "You've gotta wake up babe. We have a little girl that needs her daddy." She began to cry again as she kissed his hand. "I need you Sam. I can't do this without you. I love you so much."

They let her sit with him for a little longer before taking her back to her room. After she rested she was finally able to go see her daughter. She was in NICU on ventilator because she was premature and her lungs weren't fully developed yet. Andy cried as she held her little hand. Everyone convinced the doctor to put Andy and Sam in the same room so she could rest but still be near him.

Sam made it through the first 48 hours with no problems so the doctors were optimistic. Their friends rotated spending time with them. Four days after they were brought in the doctors started easing back on his sedatives. Andy was able to bring their little girl into their room.

She took his hand and put their daughter's little hand in it. "You feel that?" She held back the tears. "That's our daughter Sam. She needs you to wake up. _We _need you to wake up."

She got her wish the next day. Sam felt a warmth on his right side as he slowly woke up, his whole body aching. He croaked out. "Andy?"

She jumped, thinking she was dreaming again until she saw his chocolate eyes staring at her. "Oh! Sam!" She hugged him tightly and peppered his face with kisses.

He hurt too much to laugh but gave her the best smile he could. "What's going on?"

She finally pulled back and touched his cheek. "We were in an accident. Do you remember anything?"

She brought him a cup of water.

He drank slowly as he tried to remember. "We were rear ended and then the truck flipped?" She nodded as his hand went to her stomach and his eyes flashed with fear. "Andy?"

She kissed him quiet. "She's ok Sam; early and on a machine to help her breathe but ok." It broke her heart when his eyes glistened with tears. "I promise she's ok. They can bring her in to see you."

Even though it hurt like hell he pulled her into a tight hug. "God! I love you so much."

She sobbed as she held him too. "I thought I was going to lose you. I couldn't do this without you. I love you Sam."

He kept his face buried in her hair as he held her. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart." Andy called Oliver to let him know Sam was awake and he happily volunteered to spread the word. A nurse brought their daughter in and Sam sighed with relief. "She's beautiful." He held her little hand in his. "Really beautiful."

Andy smiled at her family, ecstatic that they were all ok. "She really is. The doctor says she's strong and doing well. She'll have to stay for a while."

He frowned and played with her little hand. "I don't want to leave her here but I understand." He watched and smiled. "What are we going to name her?"

They had talked about a few names when they found out they were having a girl. "Charlie Elizabeth?"

It was a mix of names they both chose and she nodded. "I love it."

The nurse happily changed her crib card from _**Baby Girl Swarek **_to _**Charlie Elizabeth Swarek**_.

Andy was released the next day, Sam a week later and Charlie a month later. The doctors were very happy with her progress and happily let her go home. Sam and Andy took a year off to be with their daughter. She grew and developed very well, had Sam wrapped around her little finger.

The months flew by and it was time for her 1st birthday. Sam got the guys to help him build a playhouse in the backyard for her. He knew it would be a while before she could play in it alone but he did it anyway. He made sure the swings and slide was something she could do now and their friend's kids could play on everything else.

Oliver teased him about it. "I'm surprised you didn't try to build her a castle brother."

Sam smirked and threw a nail at him. "Andy wouldn't let me. She said we may have a son one day and it had to be something they'd both play in."

Jerry coughed and said. "Whipped."

Sam shot him a glare. "I. AM. NOT. WHIPPED." He shrugged. "Besides there are always tree houses."

Frank laughed and shook his head. "Don't see the wife letting _that_ happen brother. You know she's a danger magnet and _one_ of the kids is likely to get that gene."

Andy came walking out as Frank said it and smacked him in the back of the head. "Not nice Frank."

He rubbed the back of his head as the others laughed. "I _am_ your boss McNally."

She walked over to Sam and kissed his cheek. "Only when I'm in uniform." Sam chucked at his surprised look. "It looks great guys. Lunch will be ready soon." She walked back and heard the guys ribbing Frank as the ladies cheered.

Charlie's party went as well as a party for a one year old could go. Luckily Andy insisted on getting two cakes because she made a huge mess of the little one they got her. Their friends helped clean up and after everyone left they put her down for the night. Sam found Andy on their deck eating another piece of the cake.

He chuckled as he scooped up some icing and dabbed her nose with it. "You're going to go into sugar overload sweetheart."

She swatted at him as he sat in their double lounge chair and pulled her into his lap. "Am not." She moaned as she took another bite. "Besides, it's just s_o _good I can't help it."

He sighed as she relaxed against him. "Today went well yeah?"

Andy nodded as he played with her hair. "It was perfect babe. You guys did great on the house." She kissed his cheek. "You're the best husband ever."

He took the rest of the cake, putting it on a side table and turned her in his lap. "Yeah?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yeah. " She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Like the _best best_."

Sam squeezed her tighter and kissed her hard. "You're pretty amazing too."

Andy smiled as she thought of their wedding night. "Three amazing years. How'd we get so lucky?"

He caressed her cheek. "We got lucky because you had a crappy car and I'm good with tools."

She laughed as she remembered how they met. "We got lucky because we both love coffee." Their second meeting at Tim's.

He nipped her neck. "We got lucky because you were born to be a copper and put in the best division in the city."

She caressed his cheek and mumbled against his lips. "We got lucky because I was given the best training officer the city has ever had."

He flipped them over and nuzzled her neck. "We got lucky."

She sighed as he kissed her neck. "_Very, very lucky._" She wrapped herself around him. _"I love you Sam."_

He brushed his nose across hers. "Good thing because you're stuck with me for life." She _mmm'd_ as he kissed her again. "I love you too sweetheart."


End file.
